1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for variably controlling the camber of wheels of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
A camber control system for variably controlling the camber of wheels of a motor vehicle according to the speed of travel of the motor vehicle for improving the turning performance thereof is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 60-193781 (corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 711,977, filed Mar. 14, 1985, now abandoned).
The disclosed camber control system controls the two laterally spaced wheels so that their camber will be negative when the vehicle speed exceeds a prescribed speed level, irrespective of the direction in which the wheels are steered. With negative camber, camber thrusts acting on the wheels are canceled out in the same manner as when the wheels would be set to ordinary invariable camber, and such camber thrusts cannot be utilized positively as cornering forces. More specifically, since the camber of both of two laterally spaced wheels is made negative, the camber thrust on an outer wheel while the motor vehicle is making a turn is increased, thus improving the turning performance of the motor vehicle. However, inasmuch as camber thrusts are not produced in response to steering action, the steering response as when a straight traveling motor vehicle is to change its course is insufficient.
In the above disclosed system, a wheel supporting member of a strut-type suspension is tiltable transversely of the vehicle body, and an actuator is connected to the wheel supporting member for varying the camber of the wheel. If the actuator were coupled to a lower arm of the suspension, the actuator would be required to produce a large driving force to swing or move the wheel supporting member or the lower arm in the transverse direction of the vehicle body. Further, the actuator tends to be adversely affected by dust, water or other foreign matter since the wheel supporting member and the lower arm are positioned in a lower portion of the vehicle body.